Inspection systems that use image data are known in the art. Such inspection systems typically use image data from a component that has been illuminated by either a coherent or noncoherent source, and then perform image analysis processes on the image data to determine whether the component conforms to predetermined criteria. For example, image data analysis is used to determine whether components have been properly marked, have certain features, or meet other specified criteria. In this regard, a “feature” can include a desired feature, such as a contact, or an undesired feature, such as damage on the contact that extends from or into the surface of the contact.
One problem with such component inspection systems is that three-dimensional aspects of the component must be inferred from the image data. Thus, in many cases it is difficult to determine whether an indication in the image data is from a feature that extends above or below a plane of reference. Likewise, since such image data analysis uses relative changes in brightness to infer the location of features and to determine whether such features fall within predetermined allowable criteria, it often occurs that the features are not distinguishable under a single lighting source. While it is known to use multiple lighting sources, such as lighting sources from two different angles, such lighting sources may still result in image data that does not clearly identify features of the component that do not meet specified criteria, such as to allow the size of features to be accurately determined.